


I heard this song and tought about you

by A_wandering_mind



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shoker, Slow Burn, Teasing, and I suck with tag, prompt, shepard dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_mind/pseuds/A_wandering_mind
Summary: Joker felt asleep on the cock pit, again, and while he's on his path to the crew quarters he heard something...





	I heard this song and tought about you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing in your kitchen and now whenever I hear that song I think about you"  
> Thanks a lot again to @ilyasviel for her beta <333

Joker woke up suddendly, he fell asleep in the cockpit and he didn’t realise it, again. The new SR-2 leather chair was undoubtedly comfortable, but perhaps too comfortable, considering how often he took a nap, especially if he had to drive the ship all day. He opened his eyes loosely, stretching his arms and adjusting his hat.

"EDI, what time is now on board?" He asked, muttering a yawn. The sphere of blue light materialised immediately next to him.

"It's 2 AM now, Mr. Moreau. Most of the crew is resting." EDI's voice stopped for a moment as if she were pondering what to say. "I recommend you to sleep too, Mr. Moreau. You will be the first to be awakened in case of danger."

Joker looked at the luminescent sphere, unconvinced, raised brow and pouting mouth. "Yes, _mom_. I don’t need an AI to tell me what to do, damn it." He shook his head and then rose from the chair, slowly.

"Mr. Moreau," Continued EDI. "The study of human physiology demonstrates ..."

She didn’t finish the sentence: Joker shook his hands in the direction of the ball. "Yes, yes, I understand. It’s two in the morning and I don’t need further information about human physiology, thanks. Wake me up if something happens. "Dismissing her, he took some uncertain steps toward the elevator.

Once inside of it, he rubbed his neck with a hand, feeling it aching. As far as the chair in the cockpit was comfy, it was not comparable to a real bed, and his fragile bones were beginning to feel tired. Once the elevator walls opened, he thought about going directly to the crew's quarters, but suddenly he heard music coming from the kitchen, something vaguely resembling a tango. EDI had said that most of the crew were sleeping. Who could still be awake at that hour? Certainly Garrus had _something_ to calibrate, but then why was he in the kitchen? Was it Miranda, who thrown into a sensual dance? Maybe with Jack? The last thought made him laugh in amusement. Finally, the curiosity had the best of him.

He tried to walk silently, coming out of the elevator and walking very slowly. Arriving near the wall that separated him from the kitchen, he popped out his head, remaining hiding in the shade. He would never forget the scene that came right in front him. The mighty Commander Audrie Shepard was awkwardy dancing, shaking her ass while she was cooking. The saliva that swallowed down his throat seemed to weigh a ton.

She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black shorts. Very short. Maybe _too short_. Her long blonde hair was falling down her spine. She was bent over the fridge, searching for something, hips swinging trying to catch the rhythm. Audrie got up and closed the fridge with one foot, keeping dancing.

Swallowing turns into an increasingly difficult task for Joker. _Think of something else_ , he said to himself, as his eyes followed her every move. Shepard was an exceptional biotic, an extraordinary fighter, but definitely not a dancer. Her movements were strange and ugly, but Joker what struck with the ease with which she was moving. Even if she was awkward, he could saw how truly relaxed she was at that moment, while she was spatting peanut butter on a toast. Joker feels his throat go dry, legs that were getting soft, and something that was dangerously becoming consistently hard against his will. He had always seen Audrie as a beautiful woman, but seeing her now had made her more... woman and real than he had ever believed.

After a few minutes, he realised that this moment of intimacy didn’t belong to him. He sighed, thinking again of her, how beautiful she was and how she was definitely out of his reach. He turned, and without even noticing, he saw his hat falling right in front of him.

"Are you sure you don’t want one?" Asked Shepard with a bit of tease on the voice. "You seem to have enjoyed my ugly dancing show."

He leaned down to pick up his hat, putting on, and he had to clear his throat before answering, remaining out of her sight. "No thanks. If I ever heard this song again, I would think about you and your awful dancing skills".

"Would it be so bad? Thinking about me…" Asked her, with a tiny voice.

He grunted and then greeted her by waving his hand, popping it out of the wall. _No. Absolutely not at all_.


End file.
